


Gryffindor Vs HufflePuff

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter AU madness [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Harry potterau, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: A quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff





	Gryffindor Vs HufflePuff

**Author's Note:**

> Shownu: Gryffindor Team caption   
Jungkook: Gryffindor Seeker 
> 
> Jooheon: Hufflepuff Team caption   
Mingi: Hufflepuff Seeker 
> 
> You sometimes forget that your friends can be reckless when they are in the zone and having a fun

You cupped your hands around your mouth to yell out as your cheer got lost in the crowd. Your hair blew to one side as Seonghwa flew by on his broom smiling at you. You felt excited as you bounced the balls of your feet as the excitement from the game was started to get to you. Mingi slowed his broom down to wave over to you " Mingi pay attention!." You heard Hobi yell at him as he flew past him you couldn't help but laugh. As Mingi shoot off after him the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff games were becoming more and more lively every year. You looked around from your view in the [Y/H/H] stand at all the colors and people cheering the smiles on your friends faces as they soared through the air. You couldn't help the smile that broke out across your face. 

You had friends in both houses so too you personal you didn't care who won this game. You ducked your head as you heard the crowd oohh and screamed as bludger came flying into the top row of the crowd. You ducked down and covered your head as a scream left your mouth. Your hair blew in front of you as you heard a loud smacking sound. " You alright there beautiful." You looked up to see Wonho leaning on the top of his broom with his beater stick in his hand. You smiled at him " I'm okay thank you for saving me." He gave you a bright smile. 

" Anytime." 

" 10 points to Hufflepuff!" You heard the crowd cheer loudly. You smiled as you clapped your hands and yelled out " Way to go guys!" 

" Wonho what are you doing come on!" 

You looked to see Jooheon looking at Wonho like he has two heads as the game was becoming a close one. " Hi, Jooheon!" You yelled as you waved at him. He smiled at you as San flew by him with Jackson right on his tail. They almost knocked him out the air you watched him muttered the word shit as he got control of his broom before started after them. " Got to fly love I'll see you after the game right Y/N." You looked at Wonho and smiled as you nodded your head at him " Cheer for me babe." he said as he went back to join the game. " Jungkook be careful!!" You heard JB and Shownu yell you looked over in time to see Jungkook nose dive through the air. You felt like your heart was going to stop as your hands curled into your [ Y/H/H] sweater as a scream was at the back of your throat as you watched him. Fly faster than normal you let go of your sweater and the breath you didn't know you were holding as you watched him pull up and fly closer to the ground 

You felt your shoulders drop as the tension left your body as you watched JB shake his head and fly down next to him. You shook your head as much as you loved the game you forgot how dangerous it could be. And just how reckless your friends could be at times you watched Jungkook just smile and nod at whatever JB was saying to him. He looked like he was listening until Mingi Flew past him. He turned his head with an excited smile as he chased after Mingi. 

You watched the two of them chase after the snitch. The carefree smile that was on both of their faces. You watched them soar up in the air towards the goals. Shownu moved out the way as they started flying faster past him. 

That's when it happened...

One moment your watching two of your friends fly through the air. Your heart was in your throat as your mouth dropped open in a scream as you watched Mingi fall off his broom. You couldn't look away from him as he fell. You shot out of your seat and started running towards the field as fast as your legs could carry you. You made it all the way down to see Joohoney and Shownu dive for him with there hands stretched out towards him. Right as soon as you pulled out your wand you saw a flash of red and gold out the corner of your eye. You watched as Jaehyun flew under Mingi right before he hit the ground. You ran over to them as everyone started to fly down Hobi was the first to touch down racing over to the three of you. " Are you guys okay," he yelled. You pushed your hair back as you kneeled beside them. Jaehyun shove Mingi off him as he groaned " Oww." he groaned Professor SeungHyun was right behind him 

" Are you two alright?." 

" Mingi, Jaehyun can you hear me." you said the only response you got from Jaehyun was a hiss of pain " He's a lot heavier than he looks all them damn long limbs you fucking spider." he said as he winced in pain " Thank you." You heard Mingi say finally you sighed as you sat the ground " Do you boys need to go to the hospital wing?" Professor SeungHyun asked, " No way I can still play." Mingi groaned as he tried to sit up. He let out a sound of pain when he fell back down " Just stay down." Jaehyun muttered as he closed his eyes clenching his jaw. " They are going to the hospital wing now," Shownu said " I agree with him. " Jooheon said. 

He nodded as he blew his whistle " THE MATCH BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF IS CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." He yelled Jungkook walked over and helped Mingi up " Ahh." You walked over to help but San beat you to it putting Mingi's other arm around him. You heard Jaehyun let out a pained hiss. You walked over to him and put his arm around you as you helped him walk to the hospital wing " No lecturer today." He said wincing " Oh no you three are going to hear a mouth full for being reckless ass idiots." You hissed at he started to laugh but ended up coughing " I deserved that one." He said, " All of you are going to give me gray hairs." You told him you looked at Mingi, San, and Jungkook in front of you " You two do you know how fucking reckless that was!" You watched the two of them flinch as Jooheon started walking towards them. You shook your head as a fond smile worked its way on to your lips this rowdy bunch was a lot to deal with other than the trips to the hospital wing you loved them no matter how rowdy and reckless they are " Do you guys have any idea how reckless that was." You heard Jin say as he came running after you guys " Wait!." Mingi yelled everyone stopped " Who won the match." He said looking hopeful everyone groaned.


End file.
